


The Marauders- A history

by Starrynights122



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: #Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynights122/pseuds/Starrynights122
Summary: These will be in seperate books but it Will go each year into the Marauders life.





	The Marauders- A history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my best friends who will Be there no matter what and who I based this off of](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+best+friends+who+will+Be+there+no+matter+what+and+who+I+based+this+off+of).



> Hope you enjoy! My name is Caroline and I love writing feel free to comment questions and i will answer them as best as I can.

Prologue  
It was a rather quiet evening in Godric’s Hollow. Harry and James ran around, Harry screaming while James would chase him around the house. Lily sat in the living room shaking her head but smiling all the same. As Harry squealed for the third time because James had picked him up, Lily thought back to the first time she and James met properly it was the first day of the first year at Hogwarts. Lily was sitting at the waters edge after a long day of meeting new people when James came up with his posse Sirius, Remus, and Peter. « Look who it is Lily Evans how are you doing love? » Lily looked at him rather annoyed » Quite fine but in future reference James try not to call me love «  James looked taken aback but continued on. « You got it love. » She turned to him fury in her eyes. »You wanna say that again?! » Now any sensible person would stop calling a girl love after a look like that but James Potter was anything but sensible. « Love. » SPLASH! Lily had thrown James right into the lake. « Ooh! » Sirius, Remus, and Peter all said at the same time. « That will teach you a lesson. » Lily said under her breath. Then James broke out into a smile as he stepped out of the water. « Nice throw Evans........for a girl! » Lily tried not to show she was smirking as she said the next thing. » Oh and you would know all about throwing like a girl potter! » The boys couldn’t contain their laughter any longer they all burst out in uncontrollable laughter with Lily beaming in pride. BANG! « Lily take Harry and go upstairs now! » lily snapped out of her daze and saw James looking scared out of his wits he whispered « he’s here. » lily being as stubborn as she was said « no I am not leaving you. » « Lily you have to I will fend him off protect Harry. » lily gulped and nodded she knew she had to do anything for Harry and she would, and as she heard James last cry for help and Voldemort’s footsteps echoing through the house she knew this was goodbye but not without a fight. « Remember Harry mummy loves you and daddy does too, be strong for mummy it will be okay. » A single tear dropped from Lily’s eye silently as she looked her baby boy in his wonderful, brillant green eyes so much like her own. As the door swung open Lily thought of all the events that led to her wonderful life meeting James, first kiss with James, meeting her best friends, becoming best friends with Remus and Sirius, marrying James, having Harry. As Voldemort raised his wand Lily did not cry or fight for herself but for Harry like any good mother would do and as Voldemort said « AVADA KEDAVRA!! » She welcomed death with open arms like a long lost friend.


End file.
